Nuclear Giga Bobby
Nuclear Giga Bobby is the protagonist of the Bobby Wrestling Universe, the first completed Bobby of the Cold War and the leader of the Bobby Brotherhood. Background Creation After the prototype Street Bobby went rogue, the Bobby Researchers went ahead with producing the first mainline Bobby using Bobby DNA obtained from Alpha Bobby, this time ensuring its loyalty by developing a Bobby Control Serum to be used in the creation of all future Bobbys. On August 7, 1948, Nuclear Giga Bobby was created. Upon its reveal to the rest of the world, Nuclear Giga Bobby immediately made all other weapons of mass destruction, including thermonuclear warheads and hydrogen bombs, obsolete. This prompted the development of countless more Bobbys by not only the United States, but other countries around the world as well, including Russia, United Kingdom, China, and Japan. Initial Trials After completing his initial trials, Nuclear Giga Bobby was deployed against other Bobbys in order to fight in the Cold War. Many cataclysmic battles were fought, but extraordinarily, not a single Bobby was killed in the war. Bobbys continued to be produced and deployed for the duration of the global hostilities. Bobby Invasion Following the end of the Cold War in 1991, there was a period of unprecedented peace. With no need to face each other anymore, Nuclear Giga Bobby held a Bobby Summit where every Bobby excluding Alpha Bobby and Street Bobby gathered to discuss their place in the world. The meeting resulted in the formation of the Bobby Brotherhood, with every Bobby agreeing to work together. They soon came to the conclusion that the human race was no longer the dominant species on Earth, and begun plans to eradicate them and claim their rightful position. Nuclear Giga Bobby, being the strongest Bobby in the Brotherhood, was democratically elected leader, although there was some discussion as to whether two Brotherhood leaders were needed or not. Following his election, Nuclear Giga Bobby continued preparing his army for war. Fueled by their frustration of being manipulated as weapons by the various governments of the world, the Bobbys violently attacked and killed many human wrestlers and wreaked havoc on population centers around the globe. Human Uprising With the high death count of the Bobby rebellion rising ever higher, more and more human wrestlers attempted to genetically modify themselves in order to stand a chance against a Bobby. These efforts were in vain, and every attempt was met with utter annihilation at the hands of a Bobby. After 25 years of chaos around the world caused by Nuclear Giga Bobby's rebellion, the United Nations organised and emergency meeting in 2016. Lurker Zero Wars The U.N decreed that the Bobby Brotherhood had been a grave threat to all humanity for far too long - a counter-Bobby force needed to be produced. After months of testing and dangerous experimentation, the U.N team was successful in creating Lurker Zero. A purple creature burning with genetically engineered hatred for all Bobbykind, Lurker Zero was released into the wild to hunt his foes. In his first few fights against Nuclear Giga Bobby, Lurker Zero was effortlessly defeated. After several more defeats, Lurker Zero became insane - using gamma radiation emitters, he transformed himself into a new form: Desperate Zero. Desperate wanted an army of his own to fight the Bobby Brotherhood, and so he cloned himself over and over to produce a small Lurker Zero army. The Zeros and Bobbys clashed time after time, with hundreds of Zeroes being killed. However, shockingly, they managed to kill a single Bobby in battle - Ricefield Reiku of China. Whilst the Zeros were defeated, the loss of one of their sacred brothers was a sobering moment for all Bobbys. Toxic Delementary Threat To add to the problems facing the Bobby Brotherhood, an insidious threat was closing in on the Milky Way galaxy. An ancient enemy of Bobbykind, originating in the dark space between galaxies, Toxic Delementary sensed the great power harnessed by the Bobbys on Earth - and was hungry to consume it. Delementary terrorised Earth's populations hunting for Bobbys, swalloing entire villages to satisfy his bloodlust. Eventually, a team of Bobbys faced Delementary and the Lurker Zero clones he had assumed control of and soundly defeated him after a great battle. New Challengers and New Power Chaos continued to increase throughout 2016. Late in the year, U.S.S.Reiku78 fought an explosive battle at the Wills Memorial Tower at Bristol University, using the tower itself as a crude melee weapon with which to knock Desperate Zero unconscious. Greater challengers than any of the Zeros arose; threats such as Modest Major, Overlord and The Beyond all rose up against the Bobby Brotherhood for their own personal reasons. Seeing that the Bobbys were in ever greater danger, Nuclear Giga Bobby held an emergency Bobby Summit. They all agreed that a new Bobby must be formed to strengthen their defense against the threats posed to their collective existence. They combined DNA from Nuclear Giga Bobby, U.S.S.Reiku78, British Bobby, Afreiku, Reikurry and Samureiku. Under the supervision of the original Bobby project co-ordinator, Brendan Fraser, the Brotherhood created the single most powerful being in the known universe - Ultimate Galaxy Bobby. Killed Victims